


Hugs & Height

by Rymwho



Series: Rymwho Drable's [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Height Differences, Hugs, Love, Middle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: La estatura para Waverly siempre ha sido una odisea para ella.





	Hugs & Height

La estatura para Waverly siempre ha sido una odisea para ella.

Y era algo que nunca le causaba gracia. Ser corta de estatura siempre ha sido un problema e incluso cuando era una niña.  
Willa, su hermana era la mayor por ende era más grande que ella y eso le provocaba el miedo de ser agredida por ella. Wynonna también era alta pero no era problema como Willa, eso la reconfortaba en las noches pensar que Wynonna no era igual. War por su parte al ser padre solitario después de que su madre las bandolera solo veía a Willa y a Wynonna en cambio a Waverly simplemente la ignoraba pero al menos no la llegaba a agredir.

Cuando los 7 renacidos interrumpieron en su granja las sombras a su alrededor eran grandes y tenebrosas pero cuando la gran sombra se llevó a su hermana mayor se sintió por alguna extraña razón aliviada y más segura ya que habría alguien menos.  
Cuando entro al instituto era automáticamente la reina del Purgatory High aunque eso a veces no evitaba que la gente a su alrededor se mofara de su estatura corta que la tachaban directamente como una niña, nadie la podía entender. Una pequeña persona que estaba hecha para poder abrazarte y apretar como si de una muñeca se tratase, un objeto pequeño y frágil que se debía proteger a cualquier costo.  
-  
-  
Entro al instituto y era automáticamente la reina del Purgatory aunque eso a veces no evitaba que las personas a su alrededor se rieran de ella por su corta estatura ¿Cómo era posible que una niña fuera la reina? Nadie la entendia. Aparte de reina la veían como una pequeña persona que estaba hecha para poder abrazar y apretar por lo increíble y pequeña que quera, un objeto frágil que había que cuidar a cualquier costa.

̶  
Cuando conoció a Nicole se asustó al principio y no por los coqueteos de ‘unicornio’ que era algo nuevo para ella sino por su estatura, Nicole era demasiada alta incluso para su edad casi unos centímetros más alta que Champ. Tenía miedo que Nicole comenzará a ignorarla.  
A medida que pasaba los días noto que la estatura de la mujer policía se volvía menos prominente que cuando la conoció, no tenía problema ser cargada mientras se pueda aferrarse a su cuello y besar esos labios carnosos.

Si algo disfrutaba era los brazos de Nicole.

Los brazos de Nicole la atraían a su cuerpo caliente excelente para las temporadas de frío o cuando dormían juntas.  
Amanecer envuelta en esos brazos era de lo mejor de su relación

Despertarse en una mañana unida a su novia mientras su gran cuerpo a veces servía como una manta extra en las frías mañanas del invierno.  
Escuchar a Nicole mientras se acostaba encima de ella donde sus delgados dedos acariciaba su Cabello castaño recibiendo de vez en cuando uno que otro beso sobre su cabeza y escuchaba las pequeñas palabras de amor en el silencio.

Ya nunca volvió tener problemas con su estatura y no le importaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Gente. Ya tenemos que aclarar una cosa.  
> Esta cuenta de ahora en adelante estará compartida así que a veces esto puede ser muy raro.  
> Aún trato de descubrir de como cambiar el nombre de la cuenta :v
> 
> Drable para anonimo de Tumblr así que ya saben que hacer


End file.
